The Statue Got Me High
by ARPfics
Summary: Just a smile from a popular jock can make Tina feel better. // Based on the Finn/Tina moment in 'Hello, I Love You.'


AN: This is something I wrote a while ago based on a promo for Hell-o, but now that it's not spoilers, I figured I would go ahead and post it. And after reading it again, I realized there are _really_ unintentional spoilers within, lol.

* * *

_The truth is where the sculptor's chisel chipped away the lie_.

Everyone loved Finn Hudson. I realized that about 2 minutes after he walked into glee rehearsal for the first time. He wasn't scared to stand up for what he believed in. He'd promised all of us the chance to actually be good at something. By the time Sectionals rolled around, he'd been proven right. He had this addictive personality that was impossible to resist. It was like he didn't even know what a good person he was. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt almost saw him as their hero... and I realized that I did too. He might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but as I watched him steadily gain confidence under Rachel's guidance, I realized that it didn't matter. Because after the smartest, nicest person I knew turned away from me, nothing really mattered.

And yesterday in glee club, Finn actually sung to me. Maybe it didn't mean anything, but it made me feel special. Like I actually mattered.

"Hey Tina, what's the matter?" The tall football player smiled softly as he sat down next to me on the front ledge outside school.

I shrugged as I leaned back against the lion statue behind me. I had never said much to him and he seemed to have a lot on his mind right now. Why should I bug him with my problems? "Things have been pretty crazy lately."

He chuckled and issued one of his cute smirks. "I know what you mean. It's kinda like the whole world has gone crazy." His eyes darkened for a second, but he quickly cleared his head. Everyone knew that he had not forgiven Puck and Quinn for the mess they'd caused. "Buck up. We won Sectionals. Doesn't that count for something?"

Shaking my head, I let out a snort. "Rachel already got slushied. I'm pretty sure Kurt has a date with the dumpster after school today. In case you haven't noticed, things haven't really changed around here."

Finn nodded slowly, looking off into the distance. "Are you upset because of Artie?"

"What?" I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"We all kind of noticed that you guys barely look at each other anymore. Come on, even I noticed how close you guys used to be."

I laughed, but soon enough, my smile faded. "I kind of ruined things for us," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" His eyes were so honest and soft, so unlike Artie's piercing blue eyes. Finn could tell you he cared with one gaze; while sometimes, it almost seemed that Artie was looking for something to criticize. Artie was a great person, but he was so intense sometimes. He had a really bad habit of saying what was on his mind, no matter how much it hurt. Finn was softer; his careful words always seemed to make everyone feel better.

Still, I shook my head, not quite ready to spill my secrets to the friendly jock. "Never mind," I sighed and jumped off the ledge. "It's not important. Anyway, we're gonna be late for Glee Club."

"Wait, hold on." Finn stepped in front of me and I crossed my arms impatiently. While I wasn't exactly looking forward to practice, the pain was worth it for those brief moments we all lost ourselves in song.

"We all need to stop the drama if we're gonna have any chance against Vocal Adrenaline. We're a team and fighting doesn't help anything. High school might be crazy by nature, but we think there's been enough drama."

"Who's we?" I looked around at the empty quad before me. "Looks like it's just us out here."

"You know what I mean," he sighed, a small smirk playing on his face. "I just meant that you guys should work out whatever's going on. All of us should." He shook his head, no doubt thinking about his best friend hooking up with his ex-girlfriend.

"It's not up to me to work this out. Go talk to Artie," I shook my head sadly.

"I will," Finn nodded his head eagerly and I knew he would keep his word. He smiled to himself as he started walking off. My eyes caught the high lion statue next to him. They were almost parallel... Suddenly, he turned back to me with a huge smile playing on his face. "In the meantime, I've got some news that will cheer you up. Mr. Schue gave me a sneak peak of the new song we're singing. You have a solo."

My tight lips spread into a smile. "Really?"

Finn's gaze brightened. "Yeah. I mean, it's only a few lines, but it's still pretty cool."

We were still smiling later as the club practiced the new song together. Finn caught my eye with a small smile. Artie threw me a quick dark look; he was clearly jealous. I turned back to Finn quickly, my cheeks flushing. I studied at the tall, friendly jock. If things were different, Finn might be my hero. He might have my heart. My heart was already taken by a small stubborn boy in a wheelchair and nothing - not even a veracious smile from a popular jock - could make the empty hole in my heart go away.


End file.
